eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Combatant's Double Weave (Armor Set)
The common usage name of this monk armour set is Combatant's Double Weave. This is the precise name that appears on the examine window (in combination with the piece location), for example, the title of the gloves piece is "Combatant's Double Weave Gloves" in the in-game examine window. Wiki naming policy states, and I quote: "For items and equipment, articles should match exactly what your examine window displays." The rename carried out by another user to "Combatant's Technique" is based on the name of the set effects for equipping 2, 3 or 5 pieces. This is not the title name of the pieces of the set themselves however (and is therefore going to be confusing to any monk looking at their armour pieces and seeking them on the Wiki). Therefore I have reverted the page to its prior version. If the other editor disagrees, please refer this to a site admin for final policy decision. Felishanna 04:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Thankyou for bringing this to our attention. It appears we need to more clearly state naming conventions for armor sets. You have the right naming convention for each individual piece of armor but the name of the armor set isn't clearly spelled out in the conventions and I will rectify that shortly. A great many armor pieces do not include a formal name but usually generate their set name based on the individual pieces and how the player community refers to them. For those sets that do have names, we've been using the name that appears in yellow, midway down the examine window. It's what nearly all other sets that include a name use for their naming convention. The Double Weave set is just one example; Opal Darkbriar's Masquerade (Armor Set) is a much older set in the system and uses this convention. :I've temporarily reverted the change and updated the redirect to match what already appears on all the other armor sets. I will also clarify the naming conventions to make this more understandable but I think you've brought up an excellent point about the confusion that can arise from which name to use. I believe we should discuss this, but our active user base, the people who do "power user" editing is small and I'm not sure how much discussion will be generated. :We seem to have two choices. We can continue with the way all the other armor sets have been created with this name information in yellow and ensure that everything matches immediately among armor sets. Or, we can begin the task of reviewing each and every armor set already in the system to change over any that remain that refer to this yellow name and then change the pages so that this yellow name redirects to the name more commonly used on each piece. It's a VERY large job to review each and every armor set, however. :Regardless of what we decide, I'd like to see us be much better about using our redirections here to make sure that armors sets include the common player name. The terms "double weave" and "combatant's double weave" and likely a few other terms should all redirect to the Combatant's Technique set. Thankyou again for bringing this to the community's attention. We really appreciate it.--Kodia 15:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the explanatory comments. The summary of the two ways forward and the need for consistency is acknowledged. ::As is clear from my earlier assessment, I would suggest the title of an armour set is defined from the title of the pieces on the in-game examine window (which is that in common use by players in the game), rather than the name of the effect from wearing multiple pieces. Now armed with the knowledge that this has not been done in other places, I would suggest that those other places are also changed in the same way. To use the specific example here, for example, I have only ever heard the monk armour referred to as 'Tier 1 monk armour', 'Double Weave' or 'Combatant's Double Weave', and have never come across any reference to the multiple-piece set effect being used as the set name. ::However, I will make no further page additions/expansions regarding armour sets until consensus has definitively been reached. :) ::Felishanna 19:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::Further notes: I just checked all the sets on the TSO Void Armour page. Actually about half of them are using the piece names as the set names, and half of them are using the effect names, so we have some changes to make either way we decide this. For example, the Tier 2 Summoner Set (Aramid Armour of the Voidcaller) and the Tier 2 Brawler Set (Abandoned Armour of the Jin Drake) use the piece names - they would, since I used the same template as I created for the Combatant's Double Weave page; other editors have been using these too. If convention were made to use "effect names" as set names, these two would have to be renamed "Jin Drake's Relentless Attack" set and "Voidcry" set, respectively, and other sets similarly renamed. Those really do sound like effect names, not armour set names *grin*. :::Felishanna 19:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC)